


Last Names

by dracos_lover_always



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracos_lover_always/pseuds/dracos_lover_always
Summary: Peoples last names can be something to be proud of, not for everyone though. Y/N however doesn't care what people think, as long as shes happy thats all that matters. Shes a mysterious girl, and often brings attention to herself through defending herself and others, and her acts of kindness. George is curious to find out more about her. (sorry for the poor description)





	1. Part 1

Some people suited their last names. Malfoy and Potter were brilliant examples. Malfoy was just like his family: stuck up, wealthy, racist and a coward. Draco used his last name to his advantage. His name alone made people fear him, knowing the power his father had. Malfoy was perfectly suited to his last name. The story is the same for Harry Potter. While until he was 11 Harry had no idea how important his name was, he lived up to it every day of his life. He was braver than any Malfoy could ever be, smart like his mother, fierce like his father. Potter was every bit a Potter, no doubt about that. 

Not everyone matched their last names. Percy Weasley. His family was forever a bundle of laughs, jokes and giggles. His family were not full of themselves, or overly proud, his family were a humble family. Percy was not that. Yes he was just as lovely and as good as a person as his family, but Percy Weasley was not a barrel of laughs and believed himself to be far too important when promoted to position of Prefect. Far too serious for a Weasley. 

Y/N was another one who didn’t match her family name. If Y/N had matched her last name she’d be similar to Malfoy. She’d be proud of being a pureblood, believe herself superior. Her idea of a good time would be inflicting pain on the likes of people like Hermione Granger, just because she could. If Y/N was like her last name and the others who bore it, she’d not use her level of intellect to assist others but much rather use it to take over the world and spread nothing but hate. Y/N was not like this. 

Y/N like her family name suggested was confident, sure of herself and cunning to the core. With a quick tongue and a sharpened wit, Y/N was similar to her family, but that was where the similarities ended quickly. Y/N was a model student. She spent her Saturdays tutoring the younger students on all subjects from Potions to Arithmancy. On Friday’s she was often seen with Madam Pince in the Library, quietly working away at reorganising the books left in disarray by students studying. Tuesdays and Thursdays were her own revision days where, weather permitted, after her classes were done she’d quietly sit by herself by the lake or in the courtyard, books around her, quill in hand and notes messily written across parchment. It was fair to say Y/N was not much like her family name would suggest, perhaps being raised by her aunt and uncle, the Tonks, had something to do with it. Maybe Y/N was just simply not like her family. 

However, no matter how nice of a person she was, some people failed to see past her last name, failed to see past the damage that her mother and father had done to innocent people. In her third year it became more apparent that not everyone saw her as the nice person she was, when both had reportedly broken free from their prision, much like Sirius Black. While many had simply not cared about who she was, some of her fellow students, many within her own house, held her personally accountable for any damage that her family had done. Those in her own house of Slytherin often called her a traitor, saying not only was she a blood traitor but a traitor to her own family. Y/N by this point in her life was over it, listening to the wise words of her cousin and adopted sister, Nymphadora (or Dora to her), she had decided long ago that as long as she was happy and a good person everyone else's opinions were meaningless to her. Which is why what happened to her did not phase her much.   
“Oi, Lestrange!” A voice shouted from behind her as she walked towards the great hall. “Your gonna be just like your parents one day! Wait and see! You’ll be killin’ people left, right and center.” The young boy laughed among his friends, failing to notice the girl who he had tried to engage with stop quickly in front of them, hand her bag to the girl who had been walking with her and turn sharply on her heel. The laughter continued until before anyone had realised what had happened, the boy was pushed to the nearest wall pinned down by her leg and arm as it pressed against his neck. Without missing a beat, her heart racing in her chest, she spat, 

“If you really believe I’m going to turn out like them I’d keep your thoughts to yourself.” She edged her knee further into his groin, got in closer to his ear and said, “pissing off a potential serial killer is not a smart move. You’re now top of my list.” Without even a second glance she released him from her vice like grip, letting him fall to the floor as she spun back around, smiled at her friend and continued onto the great hall. 

While she had been careful to make sure no teachers were present to witness her sudden outburst, she had not been paying attention to the students who were around her. To her, the students who saw just received their warning. Do not fuck with me. However one of the students who had seen the scene unfold as he as his brother walked towards their dinner, had not taken the hint. Much rather he took it as a challenge. 

Y/N was well known around the school. People were either talking about her good deeds or the last student who had crossed her path and how they had been flawed and utterly humiliated, often left crying on the ground. It was hard not to know who she was, but damn near impossible to get to know her. Although that hadn’t yet stopped George Weasley from trying. 

In his third year, George and his brother had watched as the then first year Y/N had taken a fellow Slytherin student, Pansy Parkinson, by the hair for calling her a blood traitor. Later that same week he’d seen her comfort a weeping Neville Longbottom after the loss of his toad once again. In years to come the infamous Weasley twins had watched Y/N as she defended herself and those around her, incapable of doing so themselves. George alone had watched as she studied by herself in the courtyard, telling his brother he just wanted some alone time so he could watch the mysterious girl silently or without judgement. Y/N intrigued George, she seemed to be the sweetest girl when she was helping teachers or helping first years with Transfiguration homework, but suddenly became a vengeful warrior when the time called for it. 

George on many occasions, sometimes with Fred, sometimes alone, had tried to talk to Y/N. It never ended in a conversation longer than five minutes. Often Y/N had places to be or felt as though the pair were up to something, so politely left the conversations. Since the first time he had seen her he had simply wanted to get to know her, but had yet to have the pleasure. 

“George mate, close your mouth, you’re starting to catch flies,” his brother chuckled as he began to walk towards the great hall much like he had originally intended before stopping to see what was going on. “You’ve got to stop staring at her all the time, you’re gonna freak the poor girl out.”

“Oh shut up, I was not staring at her. Well not in that way anyway,” George hit his brother on the shoulder as he caught up, “I was simply shocked by what happened. It’s not like its every day you see a kid get shown up like that. I was impressed.”

“Georgie, you’re impressed every time you see that Lestrange girl. Don’t think I don’t know that your purposely go to the library on a Friday to see her packing away books,” Fred may not have said anything until know but that didn’t mean he didn’t realise what was going on with his brother. He had a crush. A crush on a girl two years younger than him. A crush on a girl who could bring him to the floor with one well planned kick. A crush on a Lestrange. “Do you really think I’m stupid enough to believe that the reason you wanted us to talk to her all those times was simply because she’d be ‘good to have onside.’ What kind of fool do you think I am?” Fred laughed as they sat down at the Gryffindor table, opposite of their friend Lee. 

“Hey,” Lee beamed at the twins, “Quidditch season starts soon. You two excited?” 

“Of course,” smiled back Fred through a mouthful of chicken. George on the other hand was not really thinking about the conversation at the table he was sat at, much rather the one on the furthest side of the hall. Y/N was sat there, not really with anyone, but not really alone. Rather than joining in the chit chat occurring around her she simply ate her meal, listening to the chatter of others instead of being a part of it. George wondered why she decided not talk, her friends clearly wanted her to be involved in the conversation. 

George continued to watch Y/N until she got up to leave, not the first in the hall, but certainly the first from her end of the table. With only a nod to her friends, she got up, flattened out her robe and skirt and made her way out of the hall. George watched as she left, right up until the point he could no longer see her around the corner. He wanted to know where she had gone. 

“Erm… I’m just gonna go to the toilet. I’ll meet you back in the common room … yeah,” he spoke quickly to his brother as he got up to leave, not really waiting for a response from his twin. Fred and Lee watched as Georges pace picked up towards the door, watching until the last flash of red hair had disappeared from sight.

“He’s smitten and he’s only ever said three words to her,” Fred laughed as he ate another slice of cake from the stand in front of him, a stand that never seemed to empty. 

“Clearly. Does he know how pathetic he looks? And trying to say he’s going to the toilet just so he can follow her, does he think we're stupid? I can’t believe he’s gone and fallen for a Lestrange too. Can you believe it?” Lee mocked a offeded voice, as he fanned himself with his hand. Fred chuckled,

“I can actually. Trust my brother to fall for a girl who has no interest in him and whose parents would kill him in a heartbeat.”

Outside the great hall, George tried to follow her path, or at least the path he had imagined she would have taken. For a fourth year girl she was unpredictable, hard to find because of her random approach to life. His pace picked up, his heart hammered in his chest, his lungs began to work harder take shallow breaths, as his walk became a jog, and the jog became a run. George began to forget even where he was, just trying to imagine a path in which she may have taken. For one moment George forgot to look where he was running, only quickly glancing into open rooms and down smaller passageways. It was in this moment he found himself very quickly bumping into something. No, someone. 

His body has ran full speed into someone considerably smaller than himself as he went to turn a corner, knocking not only himself onto the floor with a thud, but who ever the innocent victim was. 

“Fuck,” he said as he landed awkwardly on his leg. After dislodging himself from the human pretzel shape he had landed in he began to get up, brushing off the dust as he went. “Ugh I’m so sorry, I was looking for someone but clearly was not looking where I was actually going. I am so sorry. Here let me give you a hand,” George, still brushing himself off said, still without knowing who it was he had just ran into. As he looked away from his now crinkled robes, he looked down to see who it was that was also on the floor, starting to dust themselves off. 

“No its okay I’ve got this,” the girl giggled. George said nothing as the girl slowly stood brushing herself off in a similar fashion that he had done himself. “Accidents happen, I’ve often ran full speed into other people before, normally knocking them down on the way. No big deal,” Georges heart raced as he looked down at the now smiling Y/N, still brushing herself clean. 

“Oh my … Y/N right?” George stammered, his heart throbbing in his chest. 

“Thats me,” Y/N smiled up at him. George was inwardly kicking himself. In an attempt to catch up to this mysterious girl, play it cool and maybe get her to actually talk to him, he had managed to nearly knock her out on a wall. “You’re one of the Weasley twins right? Fred and George isn’t it?” 

“You know who I am?”

“Everyone knows who you two are,” she laughed. “I’m sorry I have to admit I’m not sure which one you are though.” 

“George. I’m George Weasley, the better twin,” George smiled back at her. Slowly George regained his composure, heart still beating in his chest, he was able to gain a little bit more of that Weasley charm he had been known for. “The much better looking twin.”  
“The clumsier twin too clearly. Who were you looking for that was important enough to make you run that quickly?”

“My brother.” He lied.

“Which one? Aren’t you like one of 7? That’s a very big family,” she smiled up as him as she collected her bag from the floor. “I bet family dinners are fun at yours.” 

“Yeah there's a few of us,” George replied. “Bill and Charlie don’t live at home anymore though so it’s currently just the five of kids, and mum and dad. It’s certainly never quiet in our house.” Y/N laughed with him, that soft kind of laugh, one one where the subject matter is not really funny but a small laugh makes it sound like you understand. 

“Thats nice. My family is kinda small, so its relatively quiet at ours. I bet you have lots of fun stories about your family to tell,” she smiled, her eyes looking right into his. George had calmed down somewhat not, and while his heart was still beating awfully heavily, he had regained enough composer and confidence to simply smile down to her and say,

“I do. So many. Maybe I could tell you about them sometime, over a butterbeer? Maybe this weekend?” For a moment everything stopped slightly, as he waited impatiently for her response. He knew his idea for a day together had been rather sudden, probably worryingly sudden for her, but he couldn't not ask. If there was a chance that she would say yes to spending a day with him then he’d take the risk of being rejected. “My treat.”

“You’re in luck Mr Weasley. Usually I tutor on Saturday’s, but they wanted to go to a Muggles study extra class to watch a film so I’m free. I would like very much to hear more about your family over a butterbeer this weekend,” Y/N said with a beautiful smile, a smile George would love to see again and again. George couldn’t have been more pleased than he was in that moment. 

“Perfect.”


	2. Chapter 2

After arranging times to meet on Saturday morning, George and Y/N went their separate ways, both with a grin on their face. George practically skipped back to his common room that evening, dancing around when he was inside until he let himself down onto one of the sofas opposite from where his brother was sitting with Lee. On the sofa beside his sat the Golden Trio, each sharing the same confused expression as the two boys.   
“Who have you pranked this time?” Hermione questioned George, knowing that when the twins were that happy it could only mean chaos somewhere else in the castle.   
“I have a date.” George stated simply, still grinning up at the ceiling.   
“With her?” Fred and Lee both shot forward in their chairs, waiting for the response. “Did you catch up with her?”   
“Who’s her?” Ron asked.  
“That Lestrange girl, Y/N isn’t it?”   
“Yep. I got a date with Y/N, Y/N Lestrange,” George sighed happily, thinking about how amazing Saturday would be for the both of them. “I ran into her, quite literally, and we had a little chat and now this Saturday we’re going to Hogsmeade for butterbeer so I can tell her more about myself and our family. She wants to know about me.”  
“Well done then mate,” Lee laughed sitting back comfortably. “Hope it goes well. You’ve been eying her up for years now.”   
“Even our year has noticed,” Ron smirked. “Don’t think we don’t see you’ve been coincidently outside some of her lessons every now and then.” The group laughed together, not George though, he was too caught up inside his own head. Smiling to himself he thought only about her and nothing else. While everyone around him laughed at his failed attempts to keep his crush secret, he couldn’t care any less. So what he hadn’t been the most discreet about his feelings, it didn’t matter now. He had a date.   
Down in the Slytherin common room, Y/N’s heart was racing too. While perhaps she hadn’t felt quite as strongly about him, Y/N was still over the moon about her upcoming date. How could she not be this happy. George Weasley was indeed one of the most attractive people in the school, not only that but he was a laugh, kind hearted, sweet and caring. George also did not seem to care about who her family were, or what they had done.   
Y/N unlike George, didn’t really have anyone in her common room to gloat to, instead she kept her happiness inside, smiling as she fell asleep that night.   
The rest of the week couldn’t have gone any slower. Tuesday seemed never ending, Wednesday continued on far past its usual hours, and Thursday, time seemed to have stopped all together. Both George and Y/N were becoming inpatient come Friday. George wandered around in his free periods, hoping he’d come across her somewhere in the halls, while Y/N kept herself busy with her usual Friday activity of keeping the Library tidy.   
Come dinner time on Friday both of them were practically dancing around with glee as they made their way into the great hall. Y/N for once made conversation with those around her, her heart feeling alot lighter as she joked around with some 6th year Slytherin girls at the table. George watched from across the room, smiling lightly as he watched her laugh along. It was nice to see someone usually alone light up around company. George was not trying to be discreet in anyway, which is why Fred easily caught on to where he was looking.   
“Merlin's beard George!” George jumped a little at his name being whisper shouted from his side. “Will you ever stop staring at her? If she were to see you watching she’d think you’re a total creep. Stop staring until tomorrow, you’ve got less than a day now before you get to spend time with her. Chill out the stalker mode.”   
“I am not a stalker.”  
“You might as well be! I will not call you a stalker again if just for five fucking minutes you can pay attention to the conversation here on this table rather than the one on the other side of the bloody room.” George nodded slowly, tearing his eyes away from her and back round to his brother beside him. “Hey, he’s back. As me and Lee were just discussing, we’re gonna plan an epic prank soon. Were thinking some temporary hair dyes, perhaps in the colour of people's houses. Or we could try and prank Snape without being caught for it?”   
“I like the idea of pranking Snape,” George nodded. “We’ve done it before but we’ve always been caught.”   
“Then that’s what we’ll do,” the plans began to unfold in their conversation, keeping the three boys chatting until they reached their dorm that night. And while it did keep his mind of of Y/N, it was not enough to stop her being his last thought that night as he drifted off to sleep.

Saturday was finally here. George woke with a grin, leaping out of bed before anyone else in his dorm. He had already picked his clothes for that day, everyone in his dorm room had helped him decide what was best for the occasion. Fred had suggested his Weasley jumper, Lee had suggested a ‘bad boy’ vibe. Eventually the group of boys settled for something warm but smart enough looking. Very George Weasley. 

With the clothes now thrown over himself George Weasley checked himself over in the mirror in the bathroom. His hair was how it always way. A mess. He brushed it as neatly as he could, and settled on a hairstyle that didn’t look like he’d been dragged through a hedge backwards. With one last glance in the mirror he made his way to breakfast, meeting up with his friends on the way down. 

“You nervous?” Ron asked, sitting down at the Gryffindor table, instantly grabbing himself three slices of toast, earning himself a disgusted side glance from Hermione.

“Nope.” George lied. He was shitting a brick at the thought she may not turn up, panicking that he’d mess up, worrying that she would not be nearly as perfect as he had imagined her to be. “It’s not really even a date, we never said it was a date really. Just hanging out…”

“George it’s a date,” Ginny laughed. “Butterbeer is always a date.” 

“When are you meeting her?” 

“15 minutes.” George looked towards the clock, nervously counting as the seconds passed. Little did he know he was not the only one worrying about what was to come.

Down in the Slytherin common room, Y/N was nervously fixing her hair, trying to get herself looking as good as she could in the little amount of time she had left. 10 minutes. She was meeting George in 10 minutes and she could not wait. She hadn’t ever really had a date, or even just hung out with a boy. Most boys were scared of her, some purely for her last name, some because they had seen what happened to people that pissed her off. 

“Where are you going looking that pretty?” One of the older slytherin girls smiled at her from the sofa by the fire. “You got yourself a date?” 

“Yeah, I do,” Y/N smiled back, before rummaging through her bag to make sure she had everything. 

“Who’s the lucky guy then?” Asked one of the other students sitting in the common room. “Anyone we know?” 

“Probably,” Y/N chuckled. “Heard of George Weasley?” 

-

With five minutes to spare, George got up from the table, wished his friends and family a nice day and skipped on out of the hall. Butterflies flew around in his stomach like crazed beasts trapped inside a cage. With his heart hammering away he made his way to the courtyard to meet Y/N. When he got there she was already there, sitting in one of the archways. George felt himself smile as he watched her just for a moment before he made his way over to her. 

She looked stunning. Similar to himself, she had clearly chosen the warmer look rather than something that made a statement, but to George she looked perfect. She wore a rather large piece of knitwear, which looked like something his mother would make, just without a large letter in the middle. The jumper tucked itself into a pair of dark blue jeans which in turn found themselves neatly tucked into a pair of black boots. She looked simply stunning. 

As George watched, Y/N looked around, only to make eye contact with the man she was waiting for. She smiled a small smile as her heart began to leap about in her chest, before moving off the arch way to go and greet him. 

“Y/N,” George said breathlessly, making the last few steps towards her. “You look really nice.” 

“As do you,” she smiled.

“You wanna get going?” 

“Yeah, sure.” The pair walked side by side. For a little while it was quiet, only the sound of their footsteps on the damp floor. Neither seemed to mind the silence between them, both finding it rather peaceful. Y/N looked around her as she walked, enjoying the scenery the walk from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade had to offer. George kept his eyes ahead for the most part, with the occasional glance from side to side, often to the right where she was walking beside him. As they got closer to the small village George asked,

“Did you just wanna get butterbeer, because we can always go into other shops if you’d like first?” 

“Butterbeer first, I haven’t been to Hogsmeade in so long, I’ve missed the butterbeers in the Three Broomsticks.” She wasn’t wrong. Y/N, through lack of anyone to go with, had only been to Hogsmeade three times since the first time she was allowed to go. The first was the day her year were finally allowed to go, the second was nearer christmas of that year, when she had wanted to by her family some little gifts, the third being this christmas just gone, for a similar matter. Without people to go with or a purpose, Hogsmeade was not really somewhere she went. 

“I’m surprised you don’t go more often,” George said as they got closer to the Three Broomsticks. As they reached the door George did just as his father had always told him to do: ‘Open the door for the lady first, then let yourself in.’ “You seem like a popular girl, I’m sure lots of people want to come here with you.” She laughed.

“Yeah I have a few friends but their normally busy, and I’ll be honest, while they’re my friends, I don’t always want to spend time with them. You get what I mean?” 

“Kind of yeah. I get that with Lee and those kinds of people, but as a twin you never really get that feeling of not wanting to be with them, at least me and Fred don’t,” he pulled out her chair for her before placing his jacket round the back of the chair across from hers. “We have time away from each other sure but we’re mostly happy just to stay close. Anyway, 1 butterbeer yeah? I’ll go get the drinks now if you like?” Y/N nodded, to which George smiled and walked towards the bar to get them their drinks. 

Y/N watched as he walked away, smiling to herself. She had no idea how he felt about her, but she didn’t much mind. She was just happy that he wanted to spend time with her. Not only because of the small crush she had been habouring, but because the idea of someone actually wanting to be friends with her by choice and not through pity or anything like that made her heart melt. 

George wandered back to the table, carefully holding two pint glasses in his hands, watching to make sure nothing went on the floor. Still making sure nothing dropped out the glass, he sat down the glasses.

“Here we are then, 2 Butterbeers.” He slid into the seat across from her, and watched her as she took her first sip of her butterbeer. He followed her action, enjoying the drink. “About the other day, I am really sorry about running into you that hard. I really didn’t mean to knock anyone over that day, I just wasn’t paying attention.” 

“Its okay, apology accepted. You didn’t mean too. Look on the bright side had you not nearly killed me that night, we wouldn’t be having this amazing little… erm… can I call it a date?” Suddenly Y/N looked very nervous, her cheeks becoming tinted with blush. “You never said date but I kind of took it as a date and well I told some people it was but if it’s just us hanging out that’s fine too...” George had to cut her off. 

“You can very much call it a date.” George thought it was sweet how nervous she had gotten in that moment. He hadn’t ever really seen Y/N vulnerable before. While he knew she had a sweet and caring side, he had never seen her like this. Y/N was not one to become nervous normally, or so he thought. “You told people about it?” 

“Yeah, I hope you don’t mind. Some of the older girls, your year I think, were asking about why I was more dressed up than usual, so I said I had a date and then I said with you.” 

“Of course that's okay,” George laughed. “Half of Gryffindor has heard about today. Truth be told I got so nervous about to day that at one point all the boys in my dorm were helping me pick out my clothes.” They both chuckled, continuing to talk and drink their butterbeers.

The day went by, as did many a butterbeer. Y/N asked George about all of his family, each one individually, then asked about him and his hobbies. George was happy to answer any questions. George asked similar questions about herself but decided that maybe staying away from the discussion of family was best left till later on. They talked for hours until they saw the rest of their schoolmates beginning to filter out from the village. 

“Is that the time already?” Y/N asked, sounding a little upset. Y/N had very much enjoyed today, it was nice to be spoken to like a normal kid for once, not the daughter of two psychopaths. While yes, Y/N had many friends, most of those friendships had started with them asking about her real parents. George had not. He had asked her about her, what she had liked to do, her dreams and goals, not what she thought about her families behaviour. “That’s a shame, todays been really nice.”

“It has,” George sighed, getting himself into his jacket. “Its been great, it really has. We need to do it more often but for now it seems we have to get going. Come on, I’ll walk you back to the great hall for dinner. Just because we have to leave here doesn’t mean we can’t keep talkin, right?” Y/N smiled once again, standing up to join George. 

The pair followed the last of the students out of Hogsmeade, still just talking about everything and anything they could possibly think of. As they approached the castle they both slowed down, neither of them wanting the day to come to an end. George sighed, knowing that soon it would be time for both of them to go back to their dorms, but he didn’t want that. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the night with her, just talking as they had been all day. As the archway back into the castle George had an idea to keep this night going. Stopping the conversation they were in, he quickly spun around grabbing Y/N by the shoulders, a massive grin plastered over his face.

“I have just had the best idea yet!” He explained. Y/N smiled back, a look of confusion in her eyes. “Today has been amazing and it would really be a shame for it to end yeah?” 

“Yeah but sadly it must George. We have to be in our dorms otherwise Filch will be on our case.” 

“Yeah we have to be back, but that doesn’t mean we can’t sneak out. Listen, if you’re up for it, sneak out at 11, I’ll be there. I have a plan, that's if you’re up for it of course?” George smirked, knowing that Y/N wouldn’t be the type of girl to back out of sneaking out. “If you’re too chicken I can just walk you to the great hall now and we can say goodnight then?”

“I am no chicken Mr Weasley. I will be outside the Slytherin common room at 11,” Y/N was not stranger to sneaking out. Yes she was a perfect student, but that was only because in the teachers eyes she could do no wrong, because whenever she did something not by the book, she was careful not to get caught. “You better not stand me up” She smirked. 

“I will not,” George smiled sweetly, he couldn’t be happier about the idea of spending the rest of the day with her. “Okay so for my plan I’m going to have to go now and do some organising, you know to make it special. I will see you at 11.” With that he gave her a quick hug and rushed away. Y/N could only watch with a curious smile as he ran away, she had no idea what he had planned but she couldn’t wait to find out.


End file.
